disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
5 Nights With Freddy's
5 Nights With Freddy's is a 2023 film, the film was said by Disney to be an "Alternative Universe" of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, but before it was revealed to be an Fnaf Alternative Universe many fans thought 5 Nights With Freddy's would be one reboot of the entire franchise. The animator of the film is the same animator as Demashita! Powerpuff Girls that was an anime inspired by the Powerpuff Girls and the anime inspired the movie. The film was rated TV-Y7-FV for non-child words and scenes of murder, kidnapping and blood! Plot The film begins with a purple man in a room, the man holds a knife with blood and his clothes are soiled with blood. The man has brown eyes and a small purple beard. The man approaches a crying girl, the girl is asking for mercy but then the man kills her. Then it shows that the man killed the girl in a pizzeria, the pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear & and his Friends. Then the same changed pizzeria is shown, the pizzeria is called Freddy Fazbear with B.F.F's. And two men are at the door watching the place. The two are wearing a suit, so the name of the two is revealed, the brown-haired man is Henry and the other is Booby Williams, Booby opened a new pizzeria with old animatronics that Henry had made for another pizzeria. The animatronics were, Incredible Freddy, Friendly Bonnie, Beautiful Chica that came with a cute cupcake called Cup and finally Hyper Foxy! The 4 (Or 5 because of Cup) made the pizzeria animatronic band. The 2 entered the pizzeria to test the robots. Henry with a controller turned on the animatronics and everyone started to move. "The robots are magnificent and are working," said Booby and Henry replied, "I hope kids and parents like them!" The two left the pizzeria and Henry turned off the animatronics. When the two left, Booby turned off the light and the pizzeria was in great darkness! And then the eyes of the animatronics that were supposed to be closed open and Freddy's eye started to shine. Then the bear fell to the ground, and with Chica's help he got up. Freddy looked confused and started looking at his hands, his legs. Chica the same, then Bonnie appeared beside her and started to touch her ears. Foxy picked up Cup that was crying, Foxy gave Cup to Chica and Chica started taking care of Cup as if Cup were a baby! All 4 animatronics were confused, so they heard a female voice. And the voice came from an office. In the office was a long, frightening black figure with white stripes! Bonnie in fear jumped on Foxy, it knocked them both to the ground. Puppet did a facepalm and Freddy and Chica and Cup started laughing. Foxy got mad and took Bonnie off him and got up. The scary being was a girl called Puppet, she was a puppet and she explained everything at 4. The 5 are actually murdered children, and Puppet with magic put the 5 in the robots! This shocked everyone, Chica started to cry and hugged Cup that would be her baby brother. Bonnie started to cry and hugged Freddy. Puppet calmed the 4 and said that everything was fine, that she would protect them and that they would kill the guy who killed them all. Freddy asks her if Puppet is also a dead child but Puppet denies it. Puppet said that in front of the audience they would be called by the animatronic name but when they are close to Puppet they would be called by human names. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy went to their stage as a security guard was coming. The security guard appeared and he was Jacob. Bonnie got hot and decided to go to his office and say hi. Bonnie patted the glass to get Jacob's attention and he did it. Bonnie ended up scaring the guard, and the door was open. Soon the guard closed the door. That made Bonnie look sad, Bonnie left. Freddy lectured Bonnie. Chica then went to the guard room with an angry face. She was angry that the guard made Bonnie sad. She left Freddy to take care of Cup before leaving. Chica patted the guard's attention, then Chica even Bonnie scared the guard. Chica noticed the door open and she was going to enter but the guard closed it. Chica was very angry and started to pound on the door. Puppet came and broke the door for her, the guard was very scared and Chica started yelling at him for making Bonnie sad. Jacob punched Chica in the face, he ran to the bathroom and locked himself there! Afterwards, Foxy, Chica with Cup in their arms, Bonnie, Freddy and Puppet go to the kitchen to eat something. Then Jacob comes out of the bathroom and hears a noise coming from a room called Part & Serve. He will see and a creature will take it. Then, during the day, the robots sing a song called: Welcome to my funhouse. The children danced and sang along to the music. After finishing the song, you can hear the sound of a woman screaming. Everyone went to check and found Jacob's body. Freddy, Bonnie and even Cup looked at Chica who made an angry face. Jacob's body had an open belly and none of the organs were in his body. And they were without ears and without eyes. The pizzeria is closed and Jacob's body is taken away. All the animatronics leave the stage and are confused. Foxy appears there and asks Chica if she has done anything to Jacob. Chica punches Foxy on the floor. Puppet appears and says that maybe a murderer entered the pizzeria and the murderer killed Jacob and kept the body in the room. Puppet tells everyone to go to the stage because a new guard called Mike Schmidt was going to appear. Mike came and went to the office as usual, until Bonnie got black eyes, threw the guitar on the floor and went to the room that Mike was in. Bonnie was about to enter the room but Mike closed it. Bonnie started screaming and punching the door to "catch" Mike. Freddy ran to Bonnie and Freddy noticed that he had black eyes. Bonnie threw Freddy to the floor. Bonnie went to the window and started to face the window to break the window. Chica picked up a pot and threw it at Bonnie who fell. Freddy took Bonnie's body and took it to the stage. Bonnie wakes up scared and Freddy talks about everything. Confused Bonnie doesn't know what to say. It is 6 o'clock in the morning, the animatronics return to the stage and Mike leaves. Then the animatronics are shown singing this time the song Happy, Happy, Smile! And the children sang, danced the same thing as always. Puppet is in the dark watching them sing, she has a smile on her face so she smells bad from Parts & Service. She is curious to see what it is and find a man's body. The body is without the head and the two arms are then tucked into the belly. And the legs are in place of the arms. Puppet ends up vomiting, and disgusted to see the body! Puppet gives a shout to get people's Battention. She hides and everyone finds the body. They find the man's body, then the pizzeria is closed and the body is taken away. The animatronics are confused again. Foxy with nothing going for a walk, Chica starts watching Foxy taking a walk. Foxy notices her, but he pretends not to notice her. She gets very close to him and he ends up throwing her on the wall. He started watching her, she was flushed and Foxy asked what she was doing Chica says she was only following him because she was curious. Foxy replies that he wants to go for a walk alone and Chica leaves flushed. Foxy gives a little laugh and continues to walk around the house until he sees a figure similar to Freddy but the figure is golden and shows black eyes. The figure starts running towards Foxy. Foxy gets scared and starts running until he falls and the golden figure is gone. Freddy goes to him to help him up but Freddy catches Freddy and throws him on the floor. Foxy points the hook at Freddy. Bonnie takes Foxy and puts him on stage. Bonnie asks what happened and Foxy says she saw Freddy wanting to kill him. The two don't believe it so Foxy starts singing I swear I saw. Meanwhile Chica is in the kitchen with Cup, her cheeks are flushed with a smile. Puppet went to Chica and she asked why she smiled. Ashamed Chica doesn't know what to say, so Puppet tries to convince Chica to tell him. Chica then starts singing In love with a pirate. After Chica finishes her song, Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy enter the kitchen fighting over the Freddy Foxy saw. Chica and Puppet is confused and Bonnie explains everything! Puppet ends up leaving the kitchen, Foxy asks about the food and Chica said she was going to start cooking. But she spoke late, the guard was about to arrive, everyone goes back to the stage and Mike arrives. Everything was fine until the unexpected happened, a child came out of the bathroom. The child had been trapped in the bathroom! Then another unexpected thing happens, Foxy leaves Pirate Cove and he looks at the boy. Foxy goes over to the boy and starts stabbing the boy with the hook. Freddy goes to Foxy and picks him up, Foxy with the gancha tears Freddy's belly a little! Freddy falls, so Bonnie takes a piece of the stage and finds Foxy in the head who doesn't pass out. Foxy and Bonnie start to fight, Foxy throws Bonnie onto the stage and takes the boy's body somewhere. After Foxy screams, he says he found a body. Everyone looks angry at Foxy, except Chica. Foxy asked what happened and Freddy talks about the scene. Foxy said he doesn't remember doing this until Bonnie says that maybe Foxy was being controlled. This left Freddy, Chica and Cup confused. Bonnie says "What if Foxy was controlled? I also had black eyes" that surprised everyone. They thought who could control Foxy and Bonnie and who has black eyes. And for them, only Puppet came out! They went after Puppet and she was in the ladies room looking at herself in the mirror. Freddy started to run to her. He slapped her in the face and asked why she was controlling Bonnie and Foxy. Confused puppet did not know what to say, Mike was at 3 in the morning and was observing the quarrel with the "history" of the animatronics. Then someone behind him caught him, he looked back and saw Freddy but golden with black eyes. Mike started screaming and the animatronics listened and ran to Mike's office. When they arrived at Mike's office, they saw no one, but it was still possible to hear his screams. They started running where the screams came from. The screams came from Parts & Service! the animatronics were about to go to Parts & Service but the door ends up being locked. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Puppet are trapped in the room. Freddy presses a button to make the window shine, and when he does that a being like him in golden color appears and says that they will not get in his way. The bear disappears and ends up at Parts & Service. When he gets there he starts to see Mike tied to a rope, so the golden bear says he is a female bear or a woman and his name is Terrible Golden Cassidy and she starts singing I'm the bad teddy. After singing the song, she picks up Mike and throws him on the floor and is about to bite him. Meanwhile with the animatronics they go confused about who the bear is and Puppet tells who the bear is! The bear is a 5th child, the 5th child was a girl and the girl's name is Cassidy. Puppet put her soul in a golden bear called Fredbear. But she wanted revenge but Puppet ended up arresting her at Parts & Service. But somehow Terrible Golden Cassidy managed to escape! Puppet with his long leg managed to destroy the leg, the animatronics run to Parts & Service and there was Terrible Golden Cassidy eating Mike's body. The animatronics even Puppet are scared! Golden Cassidy looks back and notices the animatronics, she laughs and says that the children were there. She winks at Chica and Chica falls to the floor. Foxy catches her and Chica has black eyes, and she jumped on Foxy and started tearing him up. Foxy screamed in pain. Golden started to have a maleficent laugh, so she starts singing her 2nd song called Game I win, while she sings she starts to fight with Freddy, Bonnie and Puppet. After she finishes her song, she continues to fight them. Freddy manages to run to Mike's body and sees that he is dead. Bonnie is thrown to the ground and Golden was about to kill him but Freddy punches Golden. Freddy is confused and wants to know where Puppet is because she was no longer in the room! Chica is still scratching Foxy but Foxy grabs her by the neck, and threw her to the wall. He didn't know what to do and had a flashback to when he was alive! In the flashback, a woman was reading a story to a boy. That boy was Foxy, and the woman who read him a story was his mother! The tale was Snow White and she speaks the end of Snow White which is: The prince kisses Snow White and she wakes up and the two are getting married. Foxy alive asks why she woke up with the kiss and his mother says "the kiss of true love always solves everything". The flashback ends and Foxy goes to Chica and he kisses her! Chica returns to normal and the two smiles at each other. Golden Cassidy is still fighting Bonnie and Freddy and the two are losing. Until Puppet appears at the door with a match. She throws the match on a Parts & Service curtain and the curtain starts to catch fire. After everything catches fire, Golden Cassidy tries to destroy the fire but fails. The animatronics go on stage and Puppet explains everything, she said that the only way for Golden Cassidy to die and for their souls to be free everything had to catch fire. Puppet went to the kitchen and gave Chica the Cup! Puppet said it couldn't catch fire yet, and she left the pizzeria. The animatronics went to Parts & Service and saw Golden Cassidy on fire and asking for help. They rejected it and started to catch fire. Outside Puppet's pizzeria he was watching everything, and ghosts in the sky appeared. They were the ghosts of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Cup. Everyone waved to Puppet and the ghosts were gone. Puppet smiled and wept with emotion a little, but she said to herself "I can't rest yet! William is still alive, and he will make more victims ... I think!" And the credits started, with the song Cake by Melanie Martinez. Characters Protagonist *Incredible Freddy *Friendly Bonnie *Beautiful Chica *Hyper Foxy Co-Protagonist *Puppet *Cup Antagonist *Terrible Golden Freddy Main Supporting *Mike Schimidt Supporting *Booby Wiiliams *Henry *Jacob *Boy *Cops *Children Boys *Children Girls *Men *Women *Dead man *Foxy Mother Voice Actors *Incredible Freddy:Felix Kjellberg *Friendly Bonnie:Mitchell Hope *Beautiful Chica:Sofia Carson *Hyper Foxy:Toby Eddington *Puppet:Rihanna *Terrible Golden Cassidy:Noël Wells *Cup:Sarah Stiles *Henry:Tom Scharpling *Booby:Kai Skrotzki *Foxy Mother:Larissa Gallagher *Fritz/Foxy:Stephanie Nadolny *Jacob:TBA *Boy:TBA Soundtrack Click here here to go to the 5NWF soundtrack Reception The film was heavily criticized because of anime fans, and was also heavily criticized by Fnaf fans. But some fans of anime and Fnaf liked the movie having a good reception and on Rotten Tomatoes won 99%! Translations *Brazil: As novas cinco noites com Freddy *Spanish:Las increíbles noches nuevas en Freddy's *Japan:フレデリクソンでの5泊 *Galician:Nas 5 noites con Fred *France:Dans les 5 nuits avec Freddy *Portugual:Fred B.F.F *Italy:5 nuove serate con Incredible Fred *Russian:5 ночей в Фредди *Polish:Niesamowita nowa przygoda Freddy'ego! Trivia *The film was very successful in the countries: Brazil, Japan and the United States *Sarah Stiles confirmed that Cup is a boy, but for a thinner voice they put it! Category:Movies Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:5 Nights With Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Films about animals Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about foxes Category:Films about birds Category:Films about bears Category:Animated films Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Animated fantasy films Category:DVD Category:List of Disney Fanon movies